The field of invention relates generally to remote center compliant devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a compliant device suited for use in imprint lithography to hold a template.
Compliant devices are devices that have elastic properties to compliantly float one body relative to another, while providing a desired number of degrees of freedom of movement therebetween. These properties permit, inter alia, the floating body to compensate out-of-tolerance spatial orientations with respect to a work surface. Active compliant devices use actuators to achieve a desired spatial orientation between bodies. “Passive” compliant devices are unpowered, i.e., without active control. Being able to be kinematically constrained in any translational or rotational direction, a “passive” compliant device achieves proper spatial orientation between the floating body and a work piece through interconnecting linkages and passive elastic elements, e.g., springs. Actuation of the compliance function occurs upon contact of the floating body with the work surface. To that end, forces transferred between the floating body and a support body coupled thereto via linkages may be achieved serially or in parallel.
An exemplary compliant device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,220 to Bailey et al. that discloses a remote passive compliant device for use in imprint lithography. The remote passive compliant device facilitates a transfer of forces between the floating body and a support body coupled thereto serially, through a plurality ot linkages. The linkages are coupled between the floating body and the support via flexure joints. With this configuration, proper spatial orientation between an imprint lithography template and imprinting material of a work surface may be achieved.
Thus, a need exists for providing improved compliant devices for use in imprint lithorgraphy processes.